Pony Tsunotori
ポニー |romaji = Tsunotori Ponī |alias = |birthday = April 21 |age = 16 (First Appearance, Current) |gender = Female |height = 155 cm (5'1") |weight = |hair = Blond |eye = Prussian blue |bloodtype = O |quirk = Horn Cannon |status = Alive |birthplace = |family = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = |fightingstyle =Long Range Combat |debut = Chapter 26 |debutanime = Episode 15 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} ポニー|Tsunotori Ponī}} is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Pony is a short girl with a round face and a short equine muzzle, her face framed by thick, wavy blonde hair which reaches halfway down her back, some shorter bangs hanging down her forehead. Her eyes are large and round, Prussian blue in color, and she has a pair of tall, -shaped pale tan horns on her head. Her calves are notably rounded, shaped similarly to those of a horse, and she has brown hooves for feet, a short horse tail poking out from the end of her tailbone. Pony's hero costume is horse-themed, matching her appearance and Quirk. She wears a horse around her head with a lead rope dangling from the back, and her outfit resembles a uniform, consisting of an orange skin-tight shirt with paler markings around her chest and stomach, with matching-colored pants, along with a pair of fingerless gloves. She wears belts secured around her collarbone, biceps, and lower torso, and boots that not only guard her hooves, but also have s attached on either side. In the anime, she's seen running on all fours, carrying Togaru Kamakiri on her back. This could imply that her hero costume is designed with a saddle and the aforementioned stirrups so others can ride her like a horse. Gallery Thunder Horn.png|Pony's Quirk in the manga. Pony Tsunotori Hero Costume Color.png|Pony Tsunotori's hero costume color scheme Personality Pony is a timid girl. As a foreigner, she does not have much knowledge of the language in Japan. She is shown to be rather naive and innocent in personality, learning nasty phrases from Neito Monoma without realizing what those words mean, as shown when Neito tells Pony unkind phrases to tell Class 1-A. Pony is a thoughtful and diligent person. She is the one who made her team not lose against Class 1-A because of her strategy and perseverance. She's the kind of person who uses her powers and abilities intelligently and takes advantage of the fact that she's underestimated. She is highly observant and seems to be a careful person. Despite this, she made some unkind comments towards Mezo Shoji in their battle, calling him an "octopus" and saying she doesn't like looking at him. When Pony gets angry, she starts speaking in her native language: English. Abilities *'Enhanced Physical Attributes': In the anime, Pony is seen carrying Togaru on her back during the Cavalry Battle while being able to run fast on all fours. This implies that Pony's physical strength and speed are similar to that of a horse. Against Mezo and Mashirao Ojiro, she has shown exceptional mobility skills, being able to dodge all Mezo’s tentacles while rescuing her allies. She is arguably one of the fastest students of Class 1-B but also a strong physical fighter. She has great reflexes and a high stamina. *'Bilingualism': Pony speaks both English and Japanese competently, although she occasionally misunderstands the odd Japanese phrase. *'Keen Intellect': Pony seems to be a very intelligent and tactical fighter. During her aforementioned fight against Class 1-A, she was thinking of every possible scenario to help her team win, which she managed to do by taking the only possible course of action: running away, since she knew she was no match for Mezo in a head on battle, let alone when she was carrying her teammates and Shoto Todoroki. She has shown to be a strong strategist and a fast thinker even in critical situations. She observes and analyzes situations before acting upon them, and she always tries to make the best of her circumstances, even if they’re bad. Quirk |Hōnhou}}: Pony's Quirk allows her to send her horns flying and remotely control them at will. She is able to control up to four horns that are sent flying. She has also been shown to be able to balance on them as they carry her around, much like Hawks' wings. Named Super Moves * : Pony holds an ally through her controllable horns and launches them towards an enemy. First used against Shoto in conjunction with Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu during the Joint Training Battle. * |Sandā Hōn}}: Pony launches a barrage of horn projectiles towards a target while leaving four controllable horns floating in standby for support and sneak attacks. First used against Mezo Shoji during the Joint Training Battle. Battles & Events U.A. Sports Festival Arc *U.A. Sports Festival **Obstacle Race **Cavalry Battle Joint Training Arc *Joint Training Battle **Round 3 Trivia *Pony's name contains the kanji for and . *Pony's favorite food is apples. **She shares her favorite food with Fumikage Tokoyami. *Pony is one of the two students attending U.A. confirmed to be a foreigner, the other being Hiryu Rin. References Site Navigation pl: Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-B Category:Heroes Category:Characters from Outside Japan Category:Mutants